plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Buzzy Buzz/Archive 1
welcome to pvz wiki if you want help i can help you--Electric Plants (talk) 13:26, July 27, 2014 (UTC) HUZZAH! Welcome Buzzy Buzz to the Plants vs Zombies Wikia! PuffyMuffins (talk) 13:33, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki Buzzy Buzz! :) (I King123 (talk) 15:46, July 27, 2014 (UTC)) hey buzzy! welcome to the wiki! Buzzy Buzz!Welcome!:) PvZLOL (talk) 01:13, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey buzzy buzz! welcome to the wiki! GardenmasterXX (talk) 01:34, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Panlonglol (talk) 08:43, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey buzzy buzz it's me lightning pea remember me on youtube and facebook I'm adding you to my friends list (the best Pea of all! 10:16, July 29, 2014 (UTC)) Can you give me instructions for bluestacks? I downloaded it. To Heck with Aquatic Mine!!! (talk) 13:45, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Is it okay that I added you to my friends list? GardenmasterXX (talk) 00:38, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Hacking the game Grab a hex editor and edit the obb file, which should be in: * /Android/obb/com.ea.game.pvz2_yy/main.xx.com.ea.game.pvz2_yy.obb on Android (where yy is "row" or "na", and xx is the version) * /Pvz2.app/main.rsb on iOS (where the root is the PvZ2 app's structure) The easiest way is to look for "TRIP_TO_EG", "TRIP_TO_PIR", etc and edit the level definitions, replacing existing plants with the ones you want to hack. Check out my user page for internal plants names. PS: Make a backup of the original file so you have something to get back to in case you screw up 1Zulu (talk) 15:57, July 30, 2014 (UTC)1Zulu Thank you, 1Zulu! helo buzzy buzz Mixels (talk) 17:15, August 2, 2014 (UTC) hi buzzy buzz --Mixels (talk) 17:17, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Can you give me the link of PvZ OBB files--Electric Plants (talk) 10:44, August 3, 2014 (UTC) It didn't worked. :( Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 19:25, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi buzzy welcome to the wiki, i'm glad to be your friend!Pabilonacharleswinja (talk) 11:13, August 8, 2014 (UTC)Pabilonacharleswinja Welcome! Hey Buzzy, I saw you on Youtube, your videos are very good, it's cool you're here as well :D Juuldude (talk) 16:40, August 8, 2014 (UTC)Juuldude How do you know that? * About Time Twister: "It was going to contain all Zombies from Every world." * Zombie Pet: "According to the files, Zombie Pet is a pet that the player should grow it." * Thief Zombie - According to its name, It can steal plants. etc. You are just making wild guesses. I know it's a page with unreleased stuff and it's bound to have some speculation, but this is ridiculous. 1Zulu (talk) 17:34, August 8, 2014 (UTC)1Zulu Yes, I accept with the Zombie Pet, That's my guess, sorry. The others- Time Twister was going to contain all zombies was an information by TCRF page. Thief - really? Did I just guess? Buzzy Buzz (talk) 17:40, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi I wanted to ask you if you had tried to hack erlier versions of the game so we can get to see the plants(and what they do) that didn't make to the actual version of the game if not do you think you can try? Artur1224 (talk) 02:33, August 10, 2014 (UTC)AT No, I cant try that. I dont want to lose my data. Buzzy Buzz (talk) 03:09, August 10, 2014 (UTC) I didn't hack the game--Electric Plants (talk) 17:26, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Level pages 250 edit! Buzzy, you can be a chat moderator now! Cheese-shooter (talk) Not so soon! I've not been in this wikia for enough months! Buzzy Buzz (talk) 13:51, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi Buzzy Buzz! I got your message on the Talk Page. Yeah I'm a new member on this wiki and I joined today. Thanks for telling me that my first edits were good! VGKing1 (talk) 18:33, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Why are the scrapped Tombstones not allowed on the Tombstones page? We have to inform people that that they exist and we need to inform people about them. It doesn't really matter if they are on both pages. Besides Cart and Track is on both pages too. So why not? :/ Gargantuar333 (talk) 13:03, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Secret (Just kidding) I think I do have an idea of how is done, I will try explain you in the chat. Reply to this if you see it Walter20210 (talk) 20:22, August 26, 2014 (UTC) I am sick so I was not able to get in chat and I will tell you when I get better, I can barely do anything D: Walter20210 (talk) 08:02, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Buzz,Buzz Buzzy. Well, are Thisis your youtube channel? reply me. (JJ) (talk) 13:52, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Gotcha Walter20210 (talk) 06:21, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Can you help me to edit the obb file to get the Fire Peashooter, Chomper and Bowling Bulbs ? Im already know how to use Hex editor. TrevorAngry (talk) 23:59, August 30, 2014 (UTC)Trevor Chat Hello there, would you please go to chat? I wanna talk to you, nice Buzzy. I have the lucky blover achievementMinecraft121 (talk) 06:26, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Game Experimenting Hello Buzzy Buzz, i heard you were an expert at modding PvZ2. Do you know how to edit the number of damage of projectiles of plants? ChompyTheGreat (talk) 12:30, September 1, 2014 (UTC) i will add you in my friends list but if you want me to remove it i will remove it okay? @Hunter5897 Lawn Done, done Walter20210 (talk) 13:21, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Good Finnally you did xD, you took so much time to get it :p Editing Text n Stuff I hate timezones When you are active it is like 01:00 AM in where I live ._. (And I did not replied because I was sleeping.) - Sincerely a ninja that you can not see. Right now it is 10:55 AM and the timezone is +3, I think PS: I am waiting on da lawn .u. Walter20210 (talk) 13:56, September 11, 2014 (UTC) About Plants vs. Zombies Online pp.dat? Hey, Buzzy. It may sound strange but... Can you give me your pp.dat file? Accidentally i lost my game progress and i wouldn't want to play it all again... TheHandsomePlant (talk) 17:55, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Lawn Please go to lawn. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 06:46, September 13, 2014 (UTC) And Buzzy, make sure it's PVZ2 style ok. (The Chocolate Pea) The Zombies are coming! (talk) 08:11, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Re:FrostyLemonuu is underaged I heard you know how to get power pinch. Can u tell me please?--Psyduckfan (talk) 01:22, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Lawn Go to lawn please! ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 07:20, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Buzzy I not playing around or being stupid.Theres no way chinese name are like that.Its really a custom name and I asked my uncle.Minecraft121 (talk) 07:31, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I thought you knew how to get Fire Peashooter. :0--CitronOrange (talk) 17:56, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Are you the one who made the version of the Chester Chomper in PvZ 2? If you say Yes I will say this=I'm just here to say that you forgot to add the goatee beard. :D Creekee11 (talk) 00:45, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Leter trivia Thank you, Buzzy! - Xenons (talk) 16:37, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Lawn Lawn Please go to lawn. Now. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 11:11, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi Buzzy. Can we be friends? ThePvzDude (talk) 16:53, September 28, 2014 (UTC) LAAWN Please go to lawn. Now. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 07:27, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Not Working That costume removal mod didn't work. Please find another way. PLEASE!!! ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 07:13, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Laaaaaawn Please go to lawn. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 07:23, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Difficulty Problem Can you come to the lawn? Revern here. (talk) 08:12, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Colors How did you change the power up colors? I still have no idea about your instructions in chat ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 10:06, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Colors 2 Red isn't fitting for Power Flame, how do i change it to Orange? There's 2 values in orange in Paint. I tried subtracting and converting it, but results in crash, and you can't add them, as it is 3 hex digits. Also, how to change the color for other power-ups? ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 08:50, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Marigold No Crash I heard you found out how to make marigold never spawn inside of the zen garden and therefore never crashing the game. Message me your solution on my talk page when you read this. Help appreciated. RetroBowser (talk) 21:48, October 8, 2014 (UTC) No,i'm just new here,i'm a female,I don't use any FB account and i don't have any,By the way,It'z nice to meet you thoughThe cutest & girliest Lilypad on the pond (talk) 05:52, October 9, 2014 (UTC)The cutest & girliest Lilypad on the pond Laawawawawan Go to lawn. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 09:54, October 9, 2014 (UTC) I don't know anybody here and this is my original grammar,Except for you and the other ones in the BWB 12 discussion (Not their personalities,only by it's name),so goodbye and have a very nice day! The cutest & girliest Lilypad on the pond (talk) 10:26, October 9, 2014 (UTC)The cutest & girliest Lilypad on the pond Err.. About modding PvZ 2 Can you teach me how to get power pinch icon instead of flick or zap zombie?--CitronOrange (talk) 03:44, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Buzzy Chilibean601 (talk) 23:29, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Serious Help So i accidentally erased my pp.dat file in 2.9.1 version. So i panicked, uninstalled the game and reinstalled the original 2.7.1 and put the old pp.dat file in there. BUT IT DID NOT WORK! Please help! ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 01:26, October 12, 2014 (UTC) nwaL Go to lawn please. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 05:36, October 12, 2014 (UTC) LaWn Go to lawn please. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 11:09, October 13, 2014 (UTC) You know Go to lawnChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 09:01, October 15, 2014 (UTC) join the lawn buzzy buzz PvZA vandalism Not Giving Up Thanks to WiFi File Transfer Pro i found in the internet. I can now transfer files without the need of the usb! Now i am not giving up hacking! So just message me in here when you want me in the lawn. We've got hacks to discover! And that halloween zombie mod too. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 01:23, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Lawn Go to lawn now. NOW. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 07:01, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello If I remember correctly, this may be my first message in your talk page. So, Hi! 1. Can you tell me how to create a wordbubble? My message looks naked compared to others. :| 2. When you come to the lawn be sure to notify me. I've made a very easy but useful mod with Infi-Nut. I can't stop laughing when I see it. I'm sure you will laugh just as well. XD TheGollddMAN (talk) 12:15, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Samey the good twin. 13:14, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Message I don't know. But maybe, because his channel has many staffs, they might be everywhere. And this is my prediction: First, he paid money to have that video. Then, he will pay money to borrow that itunes account to install the update. But I think this time the game may need another update because maybe they can't play day 17 because I didn't see any images of new zombies (maybe the game crashes after they select day 17). Johnnytuan (talk) 06:44, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Wiki for your game! I've created a wiki for your game.! Pvz2: DARK AGES (talk) 09:22, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Urgent Meeting Buzzy - You and Me at Lawn - Urgent Meeting. Now. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 12:53, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Tablet Cold andchilibean (talk) 14:57, October 28, 2014 (UTC) how do you edit pvz 2 I rally need homing thisale and gogodile Please Go to Chat Hello Buzzy, would you please go to the chat or as the wiki refers it to "the lawn"? MysteryGuy (talk) 10:10, October 30, 2014 (UTC) BWB Part 2 Plants/Zombies So ive been testing with our "Shortening zombie names" i managed to get the gargantuar in http://prntscr.com/52mf1m and it throws its imp without crashing but when it dies it crashes. Come on the lawn if you want to try to figure out how to fix it. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 15:15, November 3, 2014 (UTC) do you have the new apk for pvz 2?? Ice age coding? HOW DID YOU FOUND IT WITH HEX!? I was asking you, how did you find ice age coding? Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 13:12, November 8, 2014 (UTC) What did they said? Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 13:20, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Is there a way to get the Ghost Pepper now? I want it soo badly Tuchito (talk) 15:19, November 8, 2014 (UTC)Tuchito Hi! I think that Fire Pea could be in the Ice Age world. Can you find any evidence for this? PVZBronyGod (talk) 14:51, November 18, 2014 (UTC)PVZBronyGod Hi, it's PVZBronyGod again. Reapeageddon said on the lawn that Doom Shroom is in the coding of PVZ2. Do you have any evidence to support this? He also posted these images: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Edoyx.gif http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Doom-shroomGAMEPLAYPvZ2.png Leave a reply on my talk page. PVZBronyGod (talk) 14:11, November 20, 2014 (UTC)PVZBronyGod RE: Sun edit costs~~ Hi Buzzy, May I ask how do you edit the sun cost for plants (such as repeater, bonk choy) that cost more than or equals to 150 sun? I cannot seem to change the sun cost of for example, bonk choy from 150 to 50 sun. As for plants that has more than 2bytes, which includes plants like citron, winter-melon, I know how to change the cost of them, but I can only change them to a minimum of 150 sun each. Therefore I would need some help from you with regards to the question i posted in my first short paragraph. Thanks! Luminous9 (talk) 14:51, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Can you give me the link of HxD?--Electric Plants (talk) 15:13, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Buzzy buzz can you put me in your friends list? :) (the best Pea of all! 12:25, November 14, 2014 (UTC)) i havent seen you on the lawn for awhile...what happened? The Zombie Expertise (talk) 06:25, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Retry Wiki... Hi buzzy! Can you come to the RETRY wiki chat pls? TheZombiemelon (talk) 22:20, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi Buzzy! i have a Q.did you finish the pvz1 in pvz2 style mod?from wynaut821Wynaut821 (talk) 15:34, November 25, 2014 (UTC) TheMutantSplitPea (talk) 01:37, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello Buzzybuzz! https://mega.co.nz/#!dtJ1AIZa!T78LqTJ17_lylnkbr7oCD8qNOk-3DzmNFpBro5yfbk8 If your gonna find anything within this... Well theres that... Your welcome *i didnt upload it* The Zombie Expertise (talk) 06:29, December 3, 2014 (UTC) http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Beach_Imps.PNG Upgrades from me are Being made....well not literal upgrades... The Zombie Expertise (talk) 11:25, December 5, 2014 (UTC)